Conventional packs for cigarettes may be fabricated from a blank of board, for example cardboard, that comprises front and rear panels connected by opposite side panels, a bottom panel and a lid. The surfaces of such packs are generally smooth. Heat is applied to packs during the manufacturing and packaging process, for example, during the packaging process involving wrapping the pack in a clear plastic wrapping of polypropylene or the like. This wrapping is sealed in place by heating elements pressed against the wrap on the pack surface, or by the whole pack being passed through a heating station containing heating elements, which heat the wrapping to shrink-wrap the wrapping onto the pack.